Limbless (one shot)
by XxtsunamidevilxX
Summary: 'Francis misses the days where he would be able to run around and pester people like Austria and Germany, invite people over to his castle like Italy or even Romano, and most of all; being able to stand tall with England, a sane England'. FrUk oneshot, WARNING: Yaoi/BL inside, don't like? don't read. includes Limbless!France (not for 'feint hearted' people)


**Limbless**

NOTE: what's up? I rejoined the Hetalia fandom again! :D so I'm going to jump in with this overly disgusting and gory FrUk fanfic. I would explain the story shortly but I am tired D: maybe if you just read it you'll get the jist of it owo I don't know what came over me but it controlled me and made me write this (and No, I am not 'that one crazy gory girl shipper you see on the internet almost all of the time') I just excel in writing about gay porn and horror, that's all :I

Enjoy! Comments and reviews deeply appreciated!

OoO

France awoke with a shake in his body, his flesh screaming in the sudden cold outburst of this dark enclosed space. Where was he? The last thing he remembered was his limbs being blown off from a grenade on the battlefield and his eyes shutting calmly over his frightened pupils. That was all there was to remember, because what happens now will probably be irrelevant.

OoO

"How is my sweet Francis today?" Arthur picked up the Frenchman and rocked him gently, his stubbed chin resting upon his clothed shoulder as he swayed side to side calmly, shushing into his ears for comfort as he caressed the naked toned figure of his rival. It's been day two of his catering for Francis ever since he lost his limbs on the battlefield, luckily the Young British man found him crawling into a forest otherwise he would be dead.

There came a silence, France stared blankly ahead of him, no shine was in his eyes as all the life in his body was drained along with his blood. "…I am hungry" silence scurried away as the elder male spoke slowly. "aah, I was hoping you would say that, you must have been very hungry in that freezer" Arthur set down his rival's torso onto a seat and got a plate of food from the fridge nearby, "Today's meal is special, I made it just for you" setting it down in front of the other man he got a spoon and stirred the coloured and seasoned fluid slowly.

"My darling Francis, I hope you enjoy this, say 'aah'" England got the spoon and cupped his hand underneath it, waiting for France to bend over and place it inside his mouth, inching over slowly and with no strength in his abdomen he fell onto the table, his chin hitting the mahogany surface with a thud, making the soup shake. England quickly put the spoon back into the orange liquid and picked his love up by the chin, feeling his stubbed hairs dig into his fingers.

Tears started to form in his eyes "aww, my love, don't cry. I was merely joking with you," England took up the spoon and started over, his other hand now supporting France's head across the table. Slowly he enveloped the spoon into his mouth, tasting the pepper and herbs in the waves of tomato sauce and salt. Before he had time to swallow another spoonful was handed to him and with no hesitation, stuffed into his mouth.

"come on, eat it all up now, you were hungry right, so here you go, eat this all, _don't leave any of it left, __**I spent all of my Fucking morning making this shit for you so you better eat it all!"**_

Francis coughed uncontrollably as England took the last spoonful out of his mouth, soup dribbling out of his mouth as his tears raced to join it, "E…England, why did you do that…" Bonnefoy questioned sadly as he attempted to wipe his mouth and eyes with the cloth beneath his chin only to have the British boy lift his head back up and grab his nude body to sit on his lap.

England roughly connected their lips together and kissed him, licking of the mess drop by drop.

France relaxed his body and let Kirkland caress him slowly, ticking his torso with pleasure and want as his fingers glided softly over his abs, "you overheat when you cry and get frustrated, dear Francis" reaching to his navel. England slowly inserted a finger into his lover's belly button, sending waves of pleasure to the Frenchman as he wiggled around inside of it.

"Ah! England, please!...stop" Francis begged for a halt but that only pushed the young blonde further in. "But you like pleasure, and I heard that this is one of your erogenous zones"

England then curled his other hand around Bonnefoy's neck and started to stroke at his chin and jaw line, bringing an even more prominent blush upon his rival's face.

His pale member was throbbing, now full of blood and embarrassment, Kirkland bought a hand down to the long muscle and pumped it furiously, screams and pants of joy left the Elder blonde's lips as he was coming close to an orgasm, "I think we should take this elsewhere" the British boy stopped and picked up his beloved torso, holding it close to him as he hummed a song into his love's ears. He left the messy table and proceeded to his bedroom, opening the door with his back and closing it with his leg. France had started to get tired feeling the warmth of his enemy's throbbing member and sweaty body.

"England, what are you going to do?" Arthur set Bonnefoy down and started to dispose of his top and unbutton his trousers, belt hanging loosely from his hips and sweat gracing his chest slowly.

"Well, we're going to have sex again, my beloved France" England kissed the elder blonde once more and started to insert his throbbing penis into Frances anus. He moaned quietly as Arthur slowly pushed himself in whilst adding a bit of oil ever second or so to slide in. "Ah…you're always so tight and cute when I enter you, just like a flower bud waiting to sprout" England quoted as he was fully inside of the Frenchman who was writhing with lust.

"Ah, just like the first time we had Sex" England grabbed his torso and started to thrust into him, sending jolts of happiness over to the other male; this was one of the only ways to keep France alive in this state, putting his body in such a shock that it says wide awake, England didn't enjoy having to separate them every night, he had a thought to move the freezer into his room so that he could stay close to his love, but he still wouldn't know if the man inside is asleep, dead, or just silent. No matter what way he used a door would be separating them, this is what made him angry.

"We have sex a lot," Francis murmured whilst shifting positions "why is this?" he spoke again as England reached the spot that made him feel wonderful, the British man was focusing more on the intercourse than his lover at the moment, he didn't have a good enough excuse so he made one up on the spot. Leaning over slowly he whispered into Bonnefoy's ear "you are beautiful, you deserve to feel how beautiful you are in the arms of another man, in my arms" they kissed again, tongues mingling in the heat of the moment.

He would never be able to tell him the truth, or so he though.

OoO

"England, I still don't feel comfortable in public like this, hide me" Francis curled up in Arthur's arms as the limbed man walked through the park slowly, admiring all of the women and men in their frocks and summer dresses on this hot day. "Oh come now, don't be shy, it's summer and you look beautiful" he sat down and propped his love on his lap. Slowly he shuffled to feel comfortable.

His eyes scanned the children and lovers all walking and running around on the freshly cut grass, all happy and in love; Francis misses the days where he would be able to run around and pester people like Austria and Germany, invite people over to his castle like Italy or even Romano, and most of all; being able to stand tall with England, a sane England.

The elder blonde recited those memories in his head; _'did I even use my time with my arms and legs well? Did I even deserve them?' _he thought, _'the only time I used them well was in battle, but even then I was useless and only lasted mere seconds.'_ England coughed to get France's attention, the limbless man turned his head to face the British, "there's something I need to break to you, Honey" he started, his words leaving his pink plush lips slowly and calmly "it's the real reason I have sex with you almost every day, and keep you in a freezer…-" "but I already know why"

Kirkland gasped thinking his cover was blown, cautiously he waited for the latter's reply. "You love me so much you push at anything to keep me alive, the rough sex happens to be another way to keep me alive and well and to keep you happy. You and I are together forever now, so this will keep happening, you will fornicate me and place me into a freezer to keep me alive and I will only be there to enjoy the intercourse and sleep in the coldness. I do wish you could have told me the truth earlier instead of lie to me, although I am unsure if that was I lie-"

Bonnefoy was cut off by Kirkland, his lips connecting to his lover's, they got into a passionate kiss once again like how it was in the morning, England stroked his limbless male's chin slowly as he moaned quietly. They broke apart and shared a sigh as France laid his head on England's chest.

"I wonder, when will I be able to visit the others, when will I get arms and legs again, how much harder will life be for me?" the Frenchman looked up to his superior in worry, unsure of the future for him.

"I'm afraid that you might die before all of that happens, but I will try my best to find some solutions to keep you alive" Arthur stared down at his lover and kissed his forehead, brushing away the stray blonde hairs that weren't tied up in the blue bow that kept his hair neat."I love you, Francis Bonnefoy, and I will try everything to keep you with me, I'll never lose sight of you, you won't be alone, I'm here for you" France smiled hearing these words, feeling truly happy again.

"I also wonder when I will be able to sleep with you for one night and not have to be placed in the freezer to stop me from overheating"

"Soon enough, my dear Francis, Soon enough"

OoO

_Arthur even now still searches for a cure or solution that will keep his limbless lover alive and well, he has so much to live for, a loving soon to be husband and a loving life await him in this harsh fairytale called 'Life'_

_Even if nothing comes out of the hours of research and days of travelling for unnamed potions and spells from overseas and dark forests, he will stay close to the beloved torso he saved that day on the battle field._

_**Apart from that, **_

_**It's just the Insane Britain**_

_** And the Limbless France**__. ~~_

OoO

Finished :D I tried really hard with this because, well, it's the first fanfic of its kind to have been published online by me. If you enjoyed this then don't forget to check out my other fanfics, I will be uploading more soon (I just cleared my FF account out) apart from that, say funky fellow hetalians!


End file.
